Jake Short
Jake Short '(born May 30, 1997) is an American teen actor, best known for his old role as Fletcher Quimby in Disney Channel's comedy series, A.N.T. Farm, along with China Anne McClain and Sierra McCormick. He also starred as Nose Noseworthy in the 2009 film Shorts, and acted in many commercials. In August 2012, Short guest starred on TheFineBros YouTube channel on their web show "Teens React," where the teens reacted to the internet web series Salad Fingers. He portrays Oliver Fox in the Disney XD show Mighty Med ''and Lab Rats: Elite Force.'' He sings with the musical group Counting Dayz, and appeared with Ross Lynch on the Kidz Bop 13 album. Life & Career Jake Short's accolades include a 2012 Kid’s Choice Award for Favorite TV Actor for his role in A.N.T. Farm, and a 2009 Young Artist Award for Ensemble Cast in the feature film Shorts. His television credits include a recurring role on Dexter, ''guest roles on Disney XD's ''Zeke and Luther, and CBS' $#*! My Dad Says. Jake Short also starred in national commercials for Glad, Febreze, Nintendo Wii, Glade and Cool Whip, among many others. Born May 30, 1997 in Indianapolis, Indiana, Jacob "Jake" Patrick Short plays on a regional all-star soccer team, and also enjoys martial arts, gymnastics, trampoline, and playing guitar. |"Just a Catchphrase" (Season 1, Episode 2) |- | 2016-Present | Lab Rats: Elite Force '' | Oliver | Lead Role; Disney XD Original Series |} Trivia * Jake Short has guest starred on ''Between Two Twins, which was featured on YouTube. * He is friends with lifestyle/technology YouTube vlogger, Lamarr Wilson. * Jake has a YouTube Channel, "RealJakeShort" where he posts vlogs, food challenges and comedy sketches. His videos are produced by friend, Davin Stanley. * His favorite color is blue. * He loves bacon and candy. * He is a big fan of breakfast food (as per his account on Instagram). The phrase on his IG account is also a quote from one of his favorite shows, The Office, ''which stars James Spader, from ''The Blacklist and Shorts, the latter being a movie they co-starred in. * His favorite teacher is Mrs. Rutz, his fourth grade teacher from Indian Creek Elementary School. * He booked his first commercial within a week of being in California. * He moved to Los Angeles at 9 years old to pursue acting. * He has a pet dog named Skipper, a younger sister named Jessilyn Kimberly Short, as well as another younger sister named Gillian Marie Short and an older brother, AJ, who inspired him to start acting. * His parents are the late Dr. James Kramer Short, an internist and Dr. Kimberly Kennan Hankins Short, a plastic surgeon. * His favorite childhood memories include wrestling with his dad and brother at the age of five, and the time when he blacked out after falling off a slide. * He and his sister, Jessie, live with their maternal grandparents, Warren and Marie Hankins, in Glendale. * He suffered from bullying in fourth grade due to being short, and having the last name "Short." * He loves unwinding while practicing XMA at the XMA Headquarters, under the watchful eye of his Sensei, Mike Chat. The Headquarters also trained other stars, such as Taylor Lautner. * He was in commercials such as Danimals, Glad, Florida Orange Juice, Febreeze, etc. * For reasons yet to be confirmed, he was pictured on one knee giving a heart-shaped box of chocolate to Stefanie Scott on Valentine's Day 2011. * He doesn't let his country accent slip as much as in the beginning of his career (first interviews, some A.N.T. Farm episodes), but one country trait often seen on his Twitter is the constant usage of the term "sir", often chosen over "man" or "dude" by the Indy native; which is as country as it gets. * He and William Brent previously appeared together in EndurANTs, an episode of A.N.T. Farm. * Jake loves sports of all kinds; he has played soccer since he was three-years-old. He also loves basketball. * He believes in supporting good causes and often attends fundraising events designed to help others. Category:Actors